


牢（十二）

by Shadow_kinki



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: 11x24, H - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Summary: 本章11x24！预警！
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, Domoto Tsuyoshi/Okada Junichi





	牢（十二）

一年前

在冈田次男被执行死刑后，一切恢复了日常。

这个日常真的很日常，刚觉得案件都很简单，东京警视厅的破案率明显提高了。

刚开始学习社交，他晚上也会和小井他们去聚餐，雖然他不太感兴趣，但是他想了解下「社會」，冈田说“虽然我很喜欢你的个性，但是你要学着接受大多数人的生活。就算是为了你的爱好，你推理案件的時候也容易理解犯人的一般想法，不是吗？”

刚觉得准一说的对，尤其最後一個理由。

由於準一的「教導」，剛生活開始變得像個「正常人」，正因為如此，井之原覺的準一也許是個不錯的選擇。

由於準一經常接送剛，準一和刚的同事们混的很熟，大家都知道了剛的男朋友是個暖男。

準一還邀請他們來自己酒吧來玩，剛覺得準一其實真的是一個喜歡交朋友的人。

「你真厲害。」剛說「你可以完全融入到我的圈子裡，可是我就....」

準一躺在沙發上，笑著把剛拉過來，讓他躺在自己胸口，把刚摟在怀里，他说「那是因為你」

「我？」剛不明白，抬頭看著他。  
“因为我爱你，所以我想知道你的圈子。如果不是你，我不会这么做的”

刚觉得不可思议，他说“你不喜欢这样，可以不必这样啊。”  
“我想啊，你的所有，我都想看到，你的世界都会有我”准一说道。

刚抬起身，吻了下准一然后说道“谢谢你。”

准一看到刚开心自己也开心，何况刚主动吻了他，他说“这个时候不是应该说，我爱你吗？”

说着准一翻身把他压到身下。

刚被他吻着，身体有了反应，他觉得不是他让准一变得开朗了，是准一让自己变得像个正常人了。

“我爱你”刚喘息着说。

准一再次吻上他的唇，他分开刚的腿，慢慢的进入他的身体。

刚被他进入，紧紧搂着他，他脖子伸长，准一吻着他的喉结。

“刚，喜欢吗？我爱你，你不要离开我好不好？”

刚很诧异，刚不知道他为什么这么说，他们现在这样不是热恋的状态吗，刚现在说话都说不完整，可是他就是想知道为什么。

“准一....嗯...我不会离开你啊，嗯.....你为什么这么说....啊！！”准一加快了速度，刚除了呻吟什么都说不出来了。

刚觉得准一今天好像不太一样，刚被他一次次大力的深入发出了更大的声音，刚不得不紧紧抱着他来缓解身体的难耐“啊！不！不行了！准一，啊！！”

准一再次堵上他的嘴，下身并没有如刚所愿，还在继续冲撞着他，刚被他逼的留下了眼泪，准一终于发泄了出来，刚浑身痉挛的搂着他。

准一亲着他的眼睛，想用嘴唇擦掉他脸上的泪一样，“刚，对不起，我有些失控。”

刚睁开眼，脸上还潮红着，说“你仿佛变了一个人一样，我有些害怕。不过，是准一的话，你想怎样都可以。”

准一听他说的开心极了，他趴在刚的身上说“刚，谢谢你救了我，我和你说件小时候的事，其实我小时候是个独占欲很强的人，我其实不喜欢我的弟弟，因为他夺走了妈妈对我的关注。可是，我真的不是故意的。”

刚抱着他，摸着他的背，让他平负情绪。

“那天我看妈妈和弟弟在弹琴，我給小光打電話，我說你來找我玩吧，我媽媽做了好吃的東西。一會媽媽接到堂本叔叔的電話，說小光吵著要來我家玩，正好我爸和堂本叔叔在一起，我爸說他們現在忙，讓我媽媽去接一趟。就是這樣，出了車禍，我自責不已，都是因為我，我在媽媽的幕前懺悔，我彷彿感覺她抱著我。

她笑著看著我說「讓我好好照顧弟弟」

我說，是我對不起他，只要媽媽原諒我，以後所有我都把最好的給他。只要我有的，連我的命我都可以給他。

剛，我愛你，只有你我不想放手。今天是他们的忌日。”

刚感受到他的自责，对他说“我不是一件东西，我会爱，我会选择，次男已经死了，如果他没有死，我也会选择你的。”

刚被他搂在怀里，之后准一没再说一句话，刚在他怀里睡着了。

早上醒来，刚看见准一在看着他，说“怎么了？”  
“搬过来和我一起住吧。我不想和你分开。”准一说  
“...这个，我不想。”刚说道“他自己也不知道为什么不想。

“为什么？”准一搂着怀里的刚说道，刚显然还没睡醒，闭着眼睛躺在他怀里。“我怕一个不留神，你就被抢走了。”

刚笑着说“谁抢啊，我还没觉得自己那么抢手。”他微微睁开眼，看到了准一眼睛里的不安，他说“我需要些私人空间思考，我和你在一起我会放松神经。”

准一说“那我是不是对你很特别。”  
“嗯，是吧”  
“那好吧，我希望可以帮到你”准一虽然不能如愿，但是他还是觉得刚还是需要他的。  
准一吻着他的后背，弄的刚很痒，刚扭过身，“你还没完啊？”

准一吻着他“不够，要不够你”

刚说“可是我累了，我还想睡一会，难得的周末。”  
“好吧，那我抱着你睡”  
刚躺在他怀里，说“准一，你真的很好。”

“嗯嗯，我当然对你好。”  
突然，刚翻身压在准一身上，“你让我上一次？”  
“唉？你不睡了？”准一看着他脖子上都是自己弄的吻痕，摸着他的脖子。

刚低头看着他说“不可以吗？”  
准一拉下他的头，“可以”然后和他接吻。

然而，准一发现刚分开自己的腿，扶着准一的肉棒坐了下去。

准一有时候真的不知道他想的什么，“你怎么？”刚说“我逗你的？想试试你会不会同意而已”

“只要是你什么我都会同意的”准一扶着他的腰说“刚你真美”

刚在他身上起伏着说“嗯……你喜欢我什么？”  
准一摸着他的脸说“你说我给你温暖，你也一样。」

  
他們高潮後剛趴在他身上，刚平息后说  
「你小時候挺愛笑的，就是因為母親所以才變了那麼多嗎？”

「嗯，母親很溫柔」  
“你弟弟呢？感觉你们差不多大，是双胞胎吗？”  
“不是，他更像我哥哥吧，他喜欢弹钢琴，而且，他和小光处的更好。我只是个自私的小鬼，朋友，玩具都不喜欢和他分享，我经常拉着小光和我玩，不爱理我弟弟。”

“不好意思又提到你的伤心事了。”

“没事儿，刚，我能问你个问题吗？你为什么在6岁换了一间孤儿院？”  
刚一惊，起身看着他“你怎么知道？你调查我？你为什么调查我？！”

刚从他身上起来，脸色很不好，直接去了浴室。  
准一看出来他不高兴了，在浴室门口说“对不起，不是我，是我父亲，他...他不放心，所以。”

突然浴室的门打开了，刚头发还很湿，他侧身绕过准一去穿自己的衣服。  
“刚，”准一看出来刚在生气。  
刚拿着自己的东西就要走，被准一拉住“我像你道歉，刚别生气了好不好？”

刚没有转过身，他说“我之前的记忆没有了，我听之后孤儿院的院长和老师说话说，说..说我杀了人，我一点都记不起来，我知道的都告诉你了。我想记起来就头疼，你让我静静。”

准一放开了手，刚推门出去了。

之后，刚休了一个大假，准一找不到他，他开始有不好的预感。

准一来到了酒吧，他发现地下室有人进去了，他知道光一回来了。


End file.
